La lyre et le caducé
by Voracity666
Summary: C'est une relation interdite. Mais l'amour est un pêché si doux. Ce n'est pas Aphrodite qui allait les contester, non ? Oui, sauf que Aphrodite est homophobe. Et qu'être des dieux ne rime pas forcément avec chanceux.
1. Au début, tout était de miel et d'or

**Résumé : C'est une relation interdite. Mais l'amour est un pêché si doux. Ce n'est pas Aphrodite qui allait les contester, non ? Oui, sauf que Aphrodite est homophobe. Et qu'être des dieux ne rime pas forcément avec chanceux.**

**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan est l'auteur de _Percy Jackson_.**

**Couple : Apollon x Hermès**

**Note : Idée comme ça qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps...**

**Dédicace à Isabella S. Andréani, même si elle n'aime pas le couple, et à Annabella Mianora qui m'a pas mal encouragé, sans oublier Karine qui m'a donné ses avis... positifs, évidemment ! ;)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Deux rires s'élevaient dans les airs, suivit d'un gémissement.<p>

-Arrête, on va se faire repérer...

-Et alors ?

Derrière une imposante colonne, deux jeunes hommes. L'un blond, l'autre brun. Le premier était plaqué contre le mur de marbre alors que le second l'y maintenait, ses deux mains sur ses hanches et le nez dans la chevelure éblouissante.

-Alors, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire remarquer, murmura le blond entre deux baisers.

Son vis-à-vis grogna un peu tout en lui donnant un coup de hanche qui fit frissonner son compagnon.

-Bon, d'accord, allons-y... soupira le brun. Ta chambre, j'imagine ? Avec de la musique, évidemment. Si possible celle qui pourrait faire éloigner les intrus...

-Sans problème, lui sourit largement le blond. Par contre, tu éteins ton portable, pas envie que ce soit comme la dernière fois.

Ce disant, ils marchaient côte à côte, le bond esquissa une moue boudeuse. Moue qui disparut bien vite quand son amant déposa un baiser dans les cheveux doux après avoir passé un bras sur ses épaules pour le coller à lui.

-J'avais complétement oublié de le faire, se plaignit le fautif. Je n'y peux rien si tu me fais perdre tout mes moyens !

-Comme si j'allais te croire ! Renchérit-il, heureux, au fond de lui du pouvoir qu'il entretenait sur son ami.

Ce dernier sourit alors que les portes de la chambre se faisait voir. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il les poussa, tira derrière lui son camarade, pour les refermer très vite. Alors, quand le propriétaire de la pièce alla allumer les enceintes reliées à son Ipod dernier cri, il ne se gêna pas pour le déshabiller du regard, tout en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Il ne s'éloigna des battants qu'une fois le déclic caractéristique perçu. Suite à cela, il s'avança pour se coller au dos de son aimé, l'embrassant derrière son oreille gauche, ses mains caressant amoureusement les hanches.

-Ça doit bien faire un mois qu'on n'a pas pu se retrouver... Tu m'as manqué... ronronna le blond en renversant sa tête en arrière.

-On s'est vu tout les jours, se moqua le châtain foncé. Tu exagères.

-Oui, mais c'était pas pareil, grogna-t-il. On était obligé de porter ce masque... nous toucher sans le faire, nous parler en faisant attention... Hermès... Je déteste faire ça...

-On en a déjà discuté Apollon... soupira Hermès en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Malgré tout, Zeus est vieux jeu, comme la plupart de la famille. Et je ne veux pas que tu finisses au rebut.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en déposant ses lèvres sur les doigts longs et fins du musicien. Celui-ci sourit tendrement. Oh ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son petit voleur à lui ! Il était si... si parfait !

Il apposa ses lèvres sous l'oreille de son amant divin.

Ledit amant divin esquissait quelques pas de ce qui semblait être un mélange de tango, valse et de slow. Un mixage des plus... intéressants. Et ils tournoyaient, Apollon tournant toujours le dos à Hermès, qui avait les mains toujours posées sur les hanches, redessinant celles-ci du bout des doigts. Puis le corps d'Apollon se stoppa alors que celui d'Hermès continuait de se balancer doucement, se rapprochant de plus en plus des fesses de celui devant, alors que sa langue taquinait le lobe de l'oreille du blond. Blond qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses soupirs. La brusque rencontre entre l'érection de son partenaire et l'arrière de son corps le fit lâcher tout pour gémir à mi-voix, les yeux fermés et la tête en avant, disparaissant derrière les mèches blondes.

Hermès passa sa main droite sur son front, lui relevant le visage et déposa de petits baisers papillons sur le creux de la mâchoire. Il savait que son ami ne lui résisterait pas très longtemps... Enfin, si l'idée saugrenue de résister lui était venue... Ce qu'il en doutait fort.

Remontant sa main pour la faufiler sous le T-shirt et flatter ainsi les abdos bien dessinés, il passa sa langue sur l'os de la mâchoire. Son corps s'imbriqua contre celui de son amant, les jambes de ce dernier s'écartèrent d'elles-même et cherchèrent à s'enrouler autour des siennes, geste qui fit sourire tendrement le dieu des messagers.

Avec douceur, il le prit en mariée, profitant du fait qu'il était un peu ailleurs, et le déposa sur le lit king size et le surplomba, s'asseyant sur la limite entre le ventre et le bassin. Il arracha ses baskets d'un geste brusque et se pencha pour embrasser le dieu de la musique, tout en retroussant le vêtement gris bleuté. Vêtement qui n'allait pas durer longtemps à sa place, se fit-il la promesse.

Relâchant les lèvres maintenant gonflées et rougit, il lui dévora le cou, s'arrêtant pour faire passer son haut par-dessus la tête blonde, alors que ses mains redécouvraient avec grand plaisir le torse impeccable de son compagnon. Oui, **son** compagnon. Il l'avait marqué, là, d'un suçon, juste à la jonction entre la cuisse et le bassin, non loin des testicules, lorsqu'une jouissance des plus dévastatrices l'avait envoyé plus haut qu'au 7° ciel. Il aurait pu dire l'Olympe, mais en un sens, c'était là où ils étaient déjà. Et le ciel est la propriété exclusive de Zeus.

Alors, quand sa langue entreprit de taquiner l'un des tétons rosés, faisant donner des coups de bassin involontaires de la part du torturé, il se recula pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, ceux-ci de part et d'autre des genoux de son amour. Ses mains défirent la braguette avec lenteur, contrastant avec l'impatience qui consumait tout son être. Des murmures incohérents s'échappaient de la bouche entrouverte d'Apollon qui se laissait tout entier dans les mains si habiles de son demi-frère... et sa bouche, bien évidemment.

Il abandonna le téton maintenant rougit au profit d'un peu plus bas. Le pantalon entrouvert largement, la paume de la main droite sur la bosse déformant le tissu du boxer bleu nuit, l'autre jouant avec les lanières sur les cuisses, la langue passant juste en-dessous de l'élastique, jouant avec son amant qui se tortillait de plus en plus, des gémissements rauques s'échappant de sa bouche qu'il cherchait à refermer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges, les cheveux épars en auréoles et trempés de sueurs. Cette simple vision suffit pour me rendre à la limite de la jouissance.

Je ne sais pas si il avait fait exprès, toujours est-il qu'il releva son genou qui frôla son entrejambe qui était en train de tendre son jogging habituel. Eh bien, ce simple attouchement, aussi léger fut-il, suffit à le faire jouir en un long râle de contentement. Il releva les yeux, croisant son regard embué par le désir, il esquissa un sourire en coin avant de reprendre là où il en étai.

Alors qu'il allait abaisser le sous-vêtement pour poursuivre cette douce torture, l'un des serpents enroulés autour de son portable / caducée sortit de la poche de la veste qu'il avait posé en entrant dans la pièce.

-Hermès, un message laissé par Zeus, une réunion urgente ! S'exclama sûrement Martha.

-Et merde, se plaignit le propriétaire de l'engin. Juste au mauvais moment !

La personne juste en-dessous de lui avait l'air du même avis, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en la direction de la serpente, nullement gênée de la vision qu'offrait son maître et son demi-frère. Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération et se rhabilla avec des gestes malhabiles et quelques peu brusques. Le 2° dieu l'observait, triste, assit sur le rebord du lit.

Remarquant cela, Apollon se rapprocha de son compagnon et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on arrive tous deux en retard d'un quart d'heure... Non ?

Hébété au prime abord, Hermès finit par sourire malicieusement avant de se jeter sur l'autre, plongeant sa main dans le caleçon et s'emparant de sa virilité encore bien dressée qu'il revigora en quelques caresses. De son côté, Apollon fit la même chose et ils échangèrent un baiser approfondis alors que leurs mains s'activaient, chacune sur la verge de l'autre.

ʹ Έρμες & Απολον͵

Le dieu des prophéties avait, une fois encore, eut raison : leur retard à tous deux fut quasiment ignoré. Deux dieux, Poséidon et Zeus pour ne pas les nommer, étaient une fois de plus en train de s'engueuler.

Les autres dieux étaient au spectacle, s'amusant ou soupirant, selon leur état d'humeur, et donc les retardataires purent s'installer sans soucis, leurs voisins leur adressant un regard las si ils les regardaient.

Subitement, Athéna se redressa et cria, agacée au plus haut point.

-J'en ai assez ! Nous sommes réunis non pour vous admirer en train de vous disputer mais pour débattre de quelque chose d'important !

Les deux fautifs se figèrent. Poséidon détourna son regard alors que Zeus foudroyait sa fille de ses yeux. Cette dernière refoula le frisson qui la traversa.

-La raison de cette réunion, répéta Zeus. Si je vous ai réuni c'est pour...

Et blablabla... Hermès se perdait dans ses pensées, encore un peu fatigué par la jouissance qui l'avait emporté un peu plus tôt. Apollon avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et marquait le rythme en dodelinant de la tête. Lui aussi semblait se perdre dans une rêverie quelconque. Il connaissait ce regard un peu embuée, un peu pétillant, et ce sourire, donc ! Il arborait tout cela juste après leurs ébats. Hermès ne lui demandait jamais à quoi il pouvait bien penser pour arborer un sourire mêlant à la fois victoire, tendresse et moquerie… Jamais. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne préférait pas. On ne sait jamais ce qu'une réponse à une pareille question peut apporter à un couple.

Se sentant secoué sans ménagement par son voisin, Hermès reprit pied dans la réalité. L'attention de tous était porté vers lui. Manifestement, une question lui avait été posé et une réponse était attendue. Dans son coin, Apollon lui tirait la langue, d'un air moqueur, le regard étincelant.

Il osait se moquer de lui !

-Hermès. Tu es avec nous ?

-Oui oui, mes excuses, je pensais à autre chose... Vous disiez donc ?

Heureusement, nul commentaire. Le sujet devait vraiment être sérieux... Ou alors, tellement ennuyeux que Arès s'était joyeusement endormi... Ah non... Aucun ronflement...

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite avant de croiser le regard furibond d'Athéna. La déesse était sur des plans assez urgents, avant de se faire convoquer à cette réunion. Plus celle-ci s'éternisait, plus l'heure à laquelle elle pourrait se remettre à son projet reculait. Alors elle s'énervait. Et Athéna qui s'énerve, ce n'est jamais très beau à voir. Il pouvait vous le dire. Bref. Vu son humeur du jour, il n'allait pas pouvoir roupiller tranquillement puis lui demander le compte-rendu... La poisse !

Soupirant, le messager des dieux écoutait docilement le roi des dieux lui répéter. Il réprima un soupir. Vivement la fin de cette entrevue ! Il lui tardait de pouvoir reprendre là où ils en étaient restés... Non Hermès, on change de pensées.

-Hermès, Apollon et toi, je vous charge de...

Tous deux échangèrent un regard plutôt excité, voire lubrique pour le dieu des voyageurs, assez enthousiastes de cette perspective. Apollon avait installé depuis peu une sorte de pilotage automatique, lui permettant de faire autre chose que de conduire éternellement. Et cette option leur ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives des plus… intéressantes pour leur libido.

La réunion achevée, les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du blond. La porte n'était même pas fermée, ils n'étaient pas entièrement entrés que déjà les vêtements glissaient au sol. Hermès était vêtu de seulement son caleçon alors que le conducteur du Soleil était nu comme un ver.

Ils s'embrassaient voracement, leurs mains parcourant chaque cm2 de peau découverte, gémissant de concert et se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Le dieu de la musique cassa le baiser et recula un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda par en-dessous son partenaire qui semblait dans le même état que lui. Un sourire en coin, il s'installa sur le matelas, les cuisses écartées au maximum. La tête penchée sur le côté et un peu baissée, la langue léchant sa lèvre supérieure, ses boucles blondes retombant sur ses yeux à moitié ouvert, camouflant de moitié le regard fiévreux et empli de désir, ses mains passant sur ses cuisses, allant du genou jusqu'à la hanche et inversement, tout ça sous le nez de son amant qui ne tint plus face à cette invitation des plus alléchantes qui le fit se jeter sur lui, son caleçon glissant le long de ses jambes alors qu'il s'appropriait les lèvres du soumis avec délice, emmêlant leurs langues avec un mélange de lenteur et de voracité, dévorant ses lèvres au goût de miel, ses mains serrant les hanches fines alors qu'il approchait leurs deux bassins avec une lenteur toute calculée, se délectant avec passion des gémissements de frustration que poussait son demi-frère.

-Apollon, susurra-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, tu as l'air de vouloir quelque chose... Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi donc...

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un coup de langue sur la jugulaire de son ami.

Ce dernier lâcha un long gémissement et se cambra, son bassin à le recherche de son double. La rencontre produite entre les deux douloureuses érections leur fit lâcher un cri de surprise étranglé.

-C'est toi que je veux, Hermès, alors arrêtes de te faire désirer et dépêches-toi, nom de...!

Son compagnon l'avait empêché de prononcer le nom de leur patriarche en l'embrassant fougueusement tout en le pénétrant le plus doucement possible. Même si ce n'était pas leur première fois, il ne le prenait jamais violemment, sauf si Apollon le voulait.

Il valait mieux éviter que Zeus s'intéresse à ce qui se passait ici. Alors Hermès prit possession de ses lèvres de tout le long pour qu'il ne recommence pas la gaffe de tantôt.

Apollon referma ses cuisses et enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, lui donnant implicitement le droit et l'ordre de démarrer les coups de butoir, demande que Hermès entreprit de réaliser aussitôt, enthousiaste.

Leurs bouches toujours scellées, Hermès amorça une descente pour allonger son bel Apollon, le surplombant ainsi, les doigts de sa main gauche s'enroulant autour des boucles avec délectation, l'autre main parcourant le corps athlétique, glissant sur les muscles et redessinant chaque courbe du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner.

Apollon ferma les paupières et passa ses bras dans le dos, y enfonçant ses ongles durant les coups de bassin plus violents. Il arrivait qu'il appuie de ses genoux pour l'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Il ne gigotait plus vraiment, ou seulement instinctivement, car le brun l'avait envoyé depuis longtemps loin du moment présent, au milieu des courants colorés musicaux qui emplissaient son esprit en ces moments-là.

Alors Hermès relâcha sa bouche et accéléra la cadence, tout en taquinant sa gorge de petits coups de langue et de mordillements. Malgré toutes les fois durant lesquelles ils avaient couché en ensemble, il ne se lassait pas de corps qu'il avait revendiqué comme sien. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser aux mortelles avec qui ils avaient été obligé de fricoter pour ne pas que quelqu'un soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

Il rejoignit les nuages en un râle rauque, précédé par son compagnon, et se laissa glisser à ses côtés, papillonnant des paupières. Le visage en face de lui semblait rayonner, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres encore rougies, les boucles d'or éparses et collant à la peau trempée de sueur, la respiration hachée et les pommettes rosissantes. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il peinait à les garder ouvertes.

Hermès passa son bras sur son flanc et posa sa main sur son épaule, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre, et l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le front. Au même moment, sa moitié ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour de bon. Le brun ne prit pas plus de temps, assez fatigué par tout ça.

ʹ Έρνες & Απολον ͵

-Hermès, tu me sembles rayonner aujourd'hui ! Remarqua Aphrodite en souriant.

Ledit Hermès était en train de petit-déjeuner tranquillement quand la déesse de l'amour était entrée, suivit par Arès qui se désintéressa de leur conversation, préférant jouer avec les couteaux japonais bien tranchants, affutés avec soin par Héphaïstos.

-Je te remercie et te retourne le compliment ma belle, sourit gentiment le messager volant en terminant son repas.

-Tu es amoureux ? Susurra-t-elle en s'asseyant gracieusement auprès de lui.

La question sonnait plus comme une affirmation, alors Hermès ne lui répondit pas. De toutes façons, elle le savait bien !

-Et qui est-elle ? Murmura la jeune femme, très intéressée.

-Quelqu'un.

Il chercha à se relever et à leur fausser compagnie. Arès et ses couteaux le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il en avait bien trop dit à la demoiselle, et il devait prévenir Apollon le plus rapidement possible.

-Ne pars pas ! C'est une mortelle ? Le supplia ladite demoiselle.

-Non non, répondit-il en hochant négativement la tête. Je ne te dirais pas qui c'est.

-Décris-la moi au moins ! Le supplia la déesse de la fécondité.

Soupesant la question, Hermès se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à le faire. Il se rassit et commença la description, sans remarquer qu'il affichait maintenant un sourire rêveur et un peu béat sur les bords.

-Ses cheveux sont blonds comme les blés, bouclés délicatement. Ils ont l'odeur de la groseille... Ses yeux sont d'un bleu indescriptible, changeant selon son humeur, la météo, etc... Euh... Grande taille, muscles fins...

-Elle doit être agréable à regarder, soupira la belle déesse.

-Tu es magnifique, on passerait son éternité rien qu'à te contempler, la rassura le dieu de la guerre en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Hermès sourit en les voyant avant de soupirer tristement. Apollon et lui ne pourront jamais d'afficher pareillement, même si Aphrodite était mariée au frère de son amant.

Il sortit de la cuisine où il s'était réfugié suite à son réveil solitaire. Il détestait ça. Apollon devait se lever tôt pour sortir son char-soleil et donc il se retrouvait seul dans ce grand lit froid... Il haïssait cela... Il ne le souhaiterait à personne, même pas à son pire ennemi. Quoique...

La voix de Martha le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se mît au travail, s'en abrutissant pour cesser de penser. C'était sa manière de faire. Comme celle d'Apollon de se concentrer sur de la musique ou des poèmes... D'ailleurs, il fait exprès de casser les pieds de tous avec ses vers les plus nuls, les déclamant avec plaisir à son amant.

ʹ Έρνες & Απολον ͵

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour notre couple. Hermès servait de coussin pour Apollon en ce moment, tous les deux torses nus et ruisselants de sueur, le bas de leur corps à peine couverts par le léger drap de coton blanc.

Leurs mains étaient tendrement jointes et ils ne disaient rien, savourant ce moment partagé, la présence de l'autre et retrouvant leur respiration calme.

De sa main libre, le dieu brun caressait les mèches bouclées avec une certaine douceur, son regard chargé de tendresse. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	2. Mais l'amertume n'est jamais très loin

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici donc la dernière partie de ce Two-shots ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite de meilleures vacances qu'à moi !**

**Le Haiku n'est ni de Apollon, ni de moi. je l'ai trouvé sur le net (je l'avoue) et anonyme :/**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Revenant de l'une de ces banales patrouilles que lui avait assignées son père, Hermès parvint à l'Olympe, épuisé, mais heureux à la perspective de retrouver son "petit" blond. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils enchaînaient mission sur mission, repérages et espionnages, travaillant la journée et profitant de la nuit.<p>

Alors qu'il passait dans l'un des couloirs menant à sa chambre, un blond survolté lui sauta dessus et prit possession de ses lèvres avec un certain empressement.

Reconnaissant ledit blond, le dieu des médecins sourit et accéda à sa requête en entrouvrant la bouche, ses mains parcourant avec délice le plus petit centimètre carré du torse de son vis à vis. Décidant qu'il désirait bien plus, il lui arracha son T-shirt et choisit de goûter la peau offerte avec sa langue au lieu de ses doigts.

Collant son partenaire contre lui, Hermès pût constater à quel point Apollon l'avait attendu. Il cacha un sourire vainqueur et remonta l'embrasser.

-On va ailleurs ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Déméter apprécie l'attention...

Pour toute réponse, le jeune dieu lâcha un son allant entre un gémissement de frustration ou plaisir et un grognement. Hermès sourit en voyant ça et il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

-Je te promet de me surpasser, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de prendre le lobe et de jouer avec.

Hermès finit par reculer d'un pas après l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois. Il ramassa le vêtement et le lui tendit en souriant. Apollon l'enfila rapidement, enthousiaste et anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Ils avaient découvert il y a peu la joie des "jouets pour adultes". Il avait très bien compris la promesse sous-jacente, et en était excité d'avance.

Hermès était parti loin devant quand Apollon revint à la réalité. Il courut pour piler juste à ses côtés. Le brun passa son bras à sa taille pour le coller à lui et ainsi poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, mon petit musicien.

Ce dernier grogna pour la forme, heureux au fond de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Et il décida de délasser la personne de son cœur, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Alors, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous deux enfermés dans la vaste chambre du dieu messager, le plus vieux entreprit de dénuder son ami, à grands renforts de coups de langues et mordillements, le tout accompagné de caresses. Ces petites attentions remplirent à merveille leurs fonctions, et c'est un Hermès bien excité qui fit face à son compagnon. Compagnon qui n'en menait pas plus large, bien au contraire.

-Hermès... Allonge-toi sur le ventre... Murmura le blond entre deux baisers. S'il te plaît...

Curieux de nature, son partenaire se laissa faire, entièrement confiant. Il lui donnerait sa vie si besoin était.

Le plus gamin des deux se plaça à cheval sur le second, et entreprit de dénouer les muscles de celui en-dessous. Des gémissements de bien-être s'élevaient, faisant sourire celui qui en était leurs causes.

Tendant la main en arrière, Apollon attrapa une petite bouteille à l'aspect des plus banals. Il se l'était procurée grâce à Iris. La jeune déesse offrait toujours ses services en extra, histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Et puis, rendre service à un ami de longue date...

Le bouchon ôté, la douce et entêtante odeur du jasmin se fit sentir, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes, furieux appréciateurs de cette flagrance.

Apollon s'en enduisit les mains avant de les porter à son nez pour s'imprégner de la bonne odeur. Cela fait, il fit couler un peu du liquide sur le dos de son aimé qui frissonna au contact tiède, puis il s'amusa avec, dessinant, inventant des poèmes qu'il lui déclamait à mi-voix tout en les écrivant du bout de son index sur la large surface musclée.

-La lumière des amants  
>Vieille de mille ans<br>Lune de miel, évidemment.

-Apollon... Tu es vraiment le dieu des poètes... Pourquoi gâches-tu ton talent à passer pour un simple trublion ?

Pour toutes réponses, le blond pressa son index sur les lèvres de son amant pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

-Chut, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce avant d'échanger son index au profit de ses propres lèvres.

Durant le baiser qui commençait de plus en plus à s'échauffer, Hermès en profita pour se tourner sur le dos et ainsi déshabiller son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cette sensation de possession envers ce corps si désirable.

Cassant le baiser, il l'obligea à imiter la position qu'il avait précédemment, se mettant à son tour à califourchon sur son fessier, faisant lâcher un grognement au blondinet. Somme toute, c'était une position très excitante pour lui, encore plus que tout à l'heure, étant donné que tous deux n'étaient nullement habillés.

S'emparant à son tour d'une bouteille posée sur la table de chevet et que son compagnon avait ignorée, Hermès entreprit d'en dévisser le bouchon, alors que sa langue traçait de petits sentiers démarrant au centre de rien pour aboutir au bout de nulle part.

Sa victime, déjà diablement bien excitée, ne pouvait camoufler ses gémissements de plaisir, crispant ses mains sur la literie, grinçant des dents, remuant son bassin compressé contre la toile du matelas et se tendant au possible, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Car l'imprévu était une chose que seul son amant était capable de préparer, et pour le dieu des prophéties, cela avait une valeur inestimable.

Son petit dieu des menteurs le fit revenir au moment présent en faisant couler le liquide mystère sur son dos, le faisant frissonner. Lorsque l'odeur fruitée de la framboise lui parvint, il faillit en ronronner de bonheur. Les fruits des bois étaient ses mets favoris, et il adorait le parfum de la framboise plus que tout. Bien qu'il ne soit pas contre une petite fraise de temps en temps... Particulièrement si celle-ci se trouvait sur le corps divin de sa moitié.

Les mains de son aimé étaient partout à la fois, enduisant le corps à sa merci avec grand soin avant de cesser soudainement, au grand dam de son partenaire qui réclamait par tous les moyens possibles plus de tout. Plus de caresses, plus de contacts, plus...

Les mains peignèrent les mèches folles avec douceur, calmant quelques peu les récriminations du blond. Celui-ci lâcha un glapissement lorsqu'une langue coquine entreprit de récupérer un peu du liquide sucré, suçotant la peau avec délice. Puis plus rien. Cette fois-ci, les dents furent de la partie, semblant grignoter la chair comme si elle était un fruit délicieux. Puis tout cessa avant de recommencer à nouveau, dans le bas du dos cette fois. De violents coups de langues, le léchant comme une bonne glace.

Le pauvre supplicié se cambrait sous les assauts, étouffant ses gémissements dans l'oreiller sous lui. Ses mains griffaient le matelas et entortillaient le drap entre ses doigts. Il donnait de petits coups de bassin en tout sens, et la toile frottant sur sa verge le faisait lâcher mille et un râles de frustration.

Des couleurs en tous sens se bousculaient dans la tête du dieu des Arts. Le rouge de la passion, le vert de l'espoir, le orange de l'envie, le mordoré de la luxure, le rose de la jouissance, le bleu de la frustration... Une ribambelle de colorations rebondissant partout au creux des parois de la tête bordée de boucles blondes.

La langue refit son apparition sur l'omoplate, léchant paresseusement en de longues boucles gourmandes. Les mains massaient le cuir chevelu avec douceur, jouant avec les mèches, les ongles griffant parfois la peau.

Hermès savourait le mélange de la framboise du coulis et du miel de la peau blonde, faisant glisser sa langue avec délice, jouant avec les nerfs de son compagnon si parfaitement comestible. Il posa ses lèvres sur le flanc gauche un bref instant, les décolla, attendit quelques secondes pour finalement goûter de ses dents et de sa langue, alternant les deux avec irrégularité. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de la ligne du dos, partant en spirale de temps en temps. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois, il était un véritable magicien, pour le plus grand plaisir de son cobaye préféré.

Les mains glissèrent de la tête jusqu'aux poignets, les emprisonnant fermement, pour les remonter au-dessus de la tête blonde et les maintenir relevés. Nichant son visage contre le cou de son partenaire, Hermès mordilla la peau tendre, suivant les quelques veines visibles.

Ses doigts roulèrent sur le bas de son dos, malaxant la peau douce et jouant avec les nerfs de son compagnon en le frustrant graduellement.

-Hermès, râla ce dernier, arrête...

-Pourquoi arrêter ? Demanda innocemment l'interpellé en donnant un petit coup de langue le long du lobe, obtenant un délicieux gémissement. Tu vois, ça te plaît.

-Je veux plus... Grogna le plus vieux. Alors viens me satisfaire !

-Il manque un mot, votre altesse bouclette.

La phrase ne reçut qu'une tape en guise de réponse. Le surnom datait de leur enfance en rapport avec les coiffes qu'il arborait à cette époque, toutes plus emmêlées les unes que les autres.

-Tout de suite, majesté, finit par obtempérer le père d'Asclepios.

L'embrassant en-dessous de la dernière vertèbre, le dominant caressa les flancs avec des gestes lents, puis décida de passer à la phase tant attendue.

Alors que Hermès faisait doucement glisser sa verge le long des fesses rebondies de son amant, un bruit le figea aussitôt, lui et Apollon. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait. Le verrou n'avait-il pas été tiré ? Il fallait croire que non, visiblement.

-Hermès ? J'aimerais ton rap...

Athéna se figea face à cette situation si peu ordinaire et son cerveau pourtant si performant et rationnel sembla bugguer, apportant une information hachée.

Hermès. Stop. Apollon. Stop. Nus. Lit. Stop.

La déesse pâlit et se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte décorée.

-Zeus tout puissant, murmura-t-elle encore sonnée.

Les deux amants, pris sur le fait, étaient penauds et ne savaient quoi faire. Si ils esquissaient le moindre geste, cela pourrait débloquer la chouette divine, et si ils ne s'habillaient pas, ils allaient prendre froid. Cruel dilemme... L'honneur ou la santé ?

Leur réflexion commune fut coupée court lorsque Aphrodite, qui passait par là, pénétra à son tour dans la caverne d'Ali Baba (il faut bien stocker le butin quelque part, non ?) et resta stupéfaite avant que son amant divin ne se fasse place.

-Eh bien... Soupira doucement la belle blonde. Chacun son tour messieurs. À moi le filet d'or, à vous le bracelet d'airain. Je ne peux rien pour vous...

Arès, lui, se contenta d'un rire tonitruant alors qu'Apollon s'enroulait dans les draps, les pommettes rouges, et que Hermès le serrait contre lui en lui caressant le dos.

-Sortez, s'il-vous plaît. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, fit la voix calme du brun.

-Je m'en vais. Mais j'avais une meilleure opinion sur vous deux. Hermès, j'attends ton rapport dans une heure.

-Une heure ? S'exclama Apollon. Mais il n'aura pas le temps.

-Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à l'aider au lieu de te rouler dans ses draps, _sodomite_.

-So... Sodomite... Répéta le blond en écarquillant les yeux.

Athéna sortit de la pièce la tête haute et les pommettes rosies. Quel affront ! Exposer ces attributs masculins à une déesse vierge comme elle ! Durant les deux premiers temps de son existence, certes les hommes se battaient nus, mais les lieux étaient interdits aux femmes !

Eh non... Notre chère déesse chouette n'avait jamais vu le loup, comme on dit.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser en paix, alors que vous ne l'avez vous-même pas fait ?

-C'est très puéril Didi, remarque le dieu des arts.

-Eh bien, je serai puérille ! S'emporta la déesse de la fertilité. Qu'importe !

Arès ne pipait mot, mais son sourire s'accentuait de minute en minute. Lui aussi y voyait de la vengeance par rapport au filet d'or que l'autre autiste de Héphaïstos avait utilisé pour les piéger tous deux alors qu'ils le trompaient joyeusement, et tous les autres dieux ne s'étaient pas gênés pour venir se moquer d'eux en commentant leurs positions. Et ces deux-là en avaient fait partie, bien évidemment.

-Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être ainsi humilié ? Je parie que j'arriverais même à vous enfoncer encore plus !

-Tu n'oserais pas ? S'épouvanta le plus vieux des deux amants.

-Ne suis-je pas l'une des anciennes amantes des Trois Grands ? Se vanta-t-elle.

-Tu t'es aussi fait Hadès ? Siffla Hermès qui n'avait pas rouvert la bouche depuis la sortie de la déesse de la raison. C'est du courage ou de l'inconscience ?

-Je n'ai jamais laissé ce dieu me toucher !

-Qu'il essaye, ce vieux Sent-le-Cadavre, grogna Arès en resserrant sa prise sur ce qui s'avérait être une... fléchette ? Je ne le laisserai jamais approcher Aphrodite ! Le vieux Goëmon passe encore, le paternel c'est limite, mais celui-là, c'est _no way_.

Le dieu colérique passa son bras autour de la taille de guêpe de sa maîtresse et plaqua cette dernière contre lui, les défiant du regard.

Le messager divin haussa les épaules : ce genre d'histoire ne l'intéressait guère ! Il embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne de son aimé avant de faire venir à eux leurs vêtements éparpillés grâce  
>à sa maîtrise de l'élément air. Il s'habilla sans aucune gêne devant ces deux intrus puis aida son compagnon à faire de même, étant complètement sonné par ce qui venait d'arriver.<p>

Il avait fallu que le désir prenne place sur leur bon sens, leur faisant oublier de fermer une stupide porte, et leur relation secrète ne l'était plus. C'était de sa faute, il en était persuadé.

Une fois correctement vêtu, Apollon reprit un peu de ses esprits et se leva, serrant brièvement la main de son amant pour le remercier. Leurs mains se relâchèrent imperceptiblement alors que le jeune dieu du soleil sortait de la chambre, la tête haute.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Cingla la voix froide de la belle déesse en l'attrapant au bras.

-Faire mon travail, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton glacial. Mon char se doit d'être à l'heure prévue.

La jeune femme dût le lâcher lorsqu'il tira son bras à lui. Elle le regarda haineusement alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle recentra son attention sur l'autre dieu fautif, à son avis, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Mais... Que fais-tu ?

-Le lit, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

-Un dieu n'a pas à s'abaisser à ce genre de taches ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux. Les serviteurs sont là pour ça !

Il ne l'écoutait pas, achevant ce qu'il faisait. Il lui arrivait de faire ça pour aider à la concentration. Peu de personnes étaient au courant, et encore moins l'incarnation de la beauté.

Cette dernière finit par faire volte-face, accompagnée par son amant qui se taisait, laissant son aimée cracher tous ses ressentiments.

-Mais dans quoi s'est-on fourré ? Gémit le dieu brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Έρνες & Απολον ͵

-Chers frères et sœurs, filles et fils, désolé de vous avoir dérangé une nouvelle fois, mais cette affaire requiert toute notre attention.

-Mon frère, il y a intérêt à ce que le motif de cette réunion soit réellement des plus importants, gronda le seigneur des océans.

-Mon frère, je veux.

Chaque divinité était présente, installée dans son majestueux siège (enfin... Une chaise de pêcheur, c'est majestueux ?), et serrait les dents en attendant que le temps passe, prenant le mal en patience.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ? Demanda abruptement Artémis. Et où se trouvent mon frère et Hermès ?

Les dieux encore ignorants de l'incident survenu plus tôt haussèrent les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de leurs collègues. Qui disait absence disait forcément attente. Eh m****.

-Faites entrer les accusés, se contenta de déclarer le patriarche.

On n'attendait pas les deux manquants ? Cette décision étonna la déesse de la Lune... Et l'inquiéta fortement.

La porte s'ouvrit exagérément, laissant aux yeux de tous les fautifs. Ces derniers semblaient résignés à la mascarade qui allait s'ensuivre. Deux créatures ailées, des harpies peut-être, les encadraient, une longue lance à la main. Une paire de menottes faite de bronze céleste enserrait leurs poignets, les empêchant ainsi d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs divins.

Avançant au centre de la salle et en face de leur père divin, le dieu messager pila et sortit un rouleau blanc cassé qu'il tendit sans un mot à la déesse de la sagesse qui le prit pour le glisser auprès de ses autres rouleaux. Comme promis, il lui avait rédigé le rapport réclamé. Enfin, ils se plantèrent face au couple royal. Héra semblait assez partagée. En un sens, la pédérastie était communément pratiquée aux temps grecs, ils n'étaient pas en tort. De plus, cela devenait de plus en plus commun d'avoir une gay révélation.

-L'accusatrice est Aphrodite, les accusés sont Hermès et Apollon.

-Quelle est donc cette mascarade ? Se révolta la déesse de la chasse. Je ne suis pas venue pour voir mon petit-frère se faire accabler d'injures pour une bêtise de trop ! Et d'ailleurs... Me tromperai-je en affirmant que ces liens qui le retiennent absorbent son énergie vitale ?

Héphaïstos émit un petit gloussement fier. C'était bien évidemment lui qui les avait conçus, cela tombait sous le sens. Mais il était surtout heureux de voir que son père en avait trouvé une certaine utilité, plus que de voir ce dieu aux boucles blondes devant lui lutter pour rester éveillé, étant donné que l'aspiration était des plus violentes.

-Hermès et Apollon, vous êtes accusés d'avoir eu des relations homosexuelles entre vous, poursuivit le seigneur de la foudre imperturbable. Reconnaissez-vous ce fait ?

Un silence de cathédrale s'abattit dans la salle des trônes. De la perplexité se mêlait à du dégoût. Ils avaient... Ils avaient... ensemble...? Sous leur nez ?

-Nous reconnaissons les faits, déclara Hermès en gardant sa tête levée.

Il semblait fier de cette accusation, de cette étiquette d'homosexuelle qui était dorénavant collée à leur dos avec de la colle spécial Héphaïstos, « celle qui permettrait de fixer Hadès à son trône pour l'éternité ! » (en fait, initialement ça aurait du être « celle qui pourrait recoller Cronos à jamais ! » mais ça dérangeait quelques divinités... Bref). Apollon de son côté avait fermé les paupières, les pommettes un peu rosies. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, le teint crayeux et les membres semblant traversés de spasmes.

Déjà avant il n'était pas dans une forme olympique, sans jeu de mots. Il avait dû enchaîner nuit blanche sur nuit blanche, au risque de s'endormir sur le volant de sa décapotable adorée et de finir ainsi dans le décor. Ajoutons-y les activités qui leur valaient d'être là et le stress qui le hantait, et vous n'obtiendrez pas une forme digne d'un champion.

Le brun aurait tant voulu serrer dans ses bras le corps frêle de son compagnon... Tellement...

-Et nous les revendiquons, même, assura ce dernier d'un sourire en mêlant maladroitement leurs doigts.

Le plus jeune posa un tendre baiser au milieu des boucles blondes de son aimé en souriant doucement. Il était fier de son amour pour lui. Et le fait que son demi-frère proclame ainsi leurs actes le ravissait. Au fond de lui, il avait craint d'être le seul confronté à l'accusation. Mais non. Ils seraient deux. Deux contre l'Olympe entière, voire contre toute la mythologie grecque, mais tant qu'ils pouvaient rester l'un avec l'autre, ils s'en contrefichaient.

-Hermès, tu es avec nous ?

Ah zut, il était encore parti dans ses pensées, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

-Oui oui...

Il reprit une position un peu plus sérieuse et empêcha son sourire de lui dévorer le visage. Un vieux souvenir lui était remonté à la mémoire. Celui où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Apollon devait lui aussi y repenser, car il arborait un petit sourire en coin rêveur. Il était vraiment craquant. Comment y résister ?

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Repoussant avec difficulté son envie de l'embrasser, Hermès se reconnecta avec la réalité.

-Bon, eh bien... Poursuivit le patriarche. Les accusés reconnaissent les faits, donc l'accusatrice est dans le vrai.

-Aux faits mon frère, aux faits ! S'impatienta le seigneur des courants marins.

C'est vrai, quoi, on était en pleine guerre divine et intestine, et l'autre big boss trouvait rien de mieux que leur tailler la bavette ! Désespérant... Il avait un monde marin à régenter, lui ! Il lui arrivait parfois d'envier son autre frère, Hadès, et son interdiction de paraître en ces lieux divins. Parce que lui, il devait se taper l'autre têtu de frangin ! Et, franchement, il commençait à en avoir sa claque !

Soupirant, le plus jeune des plus vieux accéda à la requête et se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers une Aphrodite semblant exulter.

-Malheureusement très chère, je ne vois pas en quoi cela intéresse le moins du monde qui que ce soit. Cela explique juste pourquoi aucun des deux ne semblaient se préoccuper de tes charmes. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un crime... de mon point de vue, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Poséidon se leva de son siège et tourna le dos à Zeus. Passant auprès du couple incriminé, il tapota l'épaule de Hermès sans rien dire et sortit dignement. Dionysos le suivit, grognant sur le temps qu'il avait perdu. Déméter s'en alla à son tour, pinçant ses lèvres de dégoût en s'approchant du blond et du brun, entraînant avec elle Héphaïstos qui avait encore quelques trucs à faire dans son garage. Athéna leur lança un regard un peu peiné avant de quitter la salle à son tour, car elle les appréciait quand même, et un dégoûté envers cette traînée d'Aphrodite.

Ne restaient plus que trois couples : le divin, l'adultère et le gay. Et Artémis. Héra se leva de son trône, sous le regard surpris de son mari. Allait-elle emboîter le pas aux autres ? Non, se raidissant, la reine des dieux fixa l'épouse de son fils difforme.

-Pour une déesse de l'amour, tu n'as pas l'air d'accepter celui "non conventionnel", pourtant, cela n'avait pas tant l'air de te gêner auparavant.

L'interlocutrice ne répondit pas, comme gelée sur place.

-En tout cas, reprit la matriarche, je ne vois pas pourquoi les infidélités seraient autorisées et les relations homosexuelles non admises !

Dans son coin, la jumelle d'Apollon hocha la tête suite aux propos sensés. À son avis, du moins.

Aphrodite resta interdite et ne reçut aucun soutien de la part de son amant. Arès n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais sa mère faisait partie de ses pires terreurs. Avec les chaussettes roses à pompons, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Oh oui, une toute autre histoire...

Revenons à nos "coupables".

-Alors, reprit l'épouse royale, je déclare Apollon et Hermès non coupables et libres d'exercer leur amour tel qu'ils le souhaitent. J'ai dit.

Les derniers mots prononcés, c'est d'un pas très digne que la déesse de la fidélité quitta la pièce, mais pas avant de faire délivrer ses deux beaux-fils de leurs entraves magiques.

Les deux dieux soupirèrent d'aise lorsque celles-ci disparurent de leurs poignets et ils se les frottèrent un instant pour pouvoir faire partir la sensation persistante des liens. Arès se leva finalement, marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait qu'il avait un entraînement. Il prit Aphrodite par les épaules et l'obligea à se mouvoir malgré son état de choc. Ne restaient plus que Zeus et ses trois enfants.

Le plus vieux soupira, passant une main lasse au travers de sa barbe blanchissante. De son côté, la déesse à la virginité éternelle sauta au bas de son siège et courut auprès de son frère. Elle se retint de lui sauter au cou. Elle ne le faisait plus depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se refuser à la compagnie des hommes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir poursuivre les contacts qu'elle avait avec son frère cadet. Ce dernier lui sourit et ricana quelques secondes.

-Maintenant, tu sais que je ne suis en rien un danger pour tes précieuses chasseresses !

-Le loup devient végétarien pour mieux tromper l'agneau, rétorqua pensivement la blonde.

Hermès sourit en les voyant ainsi, échangeant piques et vannes. Risquant un regard vers leur père commun, il put apercevoir une sorte de bénédiction de sa part, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, l'estomaquant au départ, avant de le faire sourire malicieusement. Puis, saisissant enfin que son aimé et lui étaient libres de d'aimer au grand jour, il fondit sur les lèvres un peu trop actives à autre chose, à son goût.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-il alors qu'il reprenait de l'air, se perdant dans l'argenté de ses yeux.

-Moi aussi beau brun.

-Euh... Les gars ? Fit une petite voix. Vous êtes pas seuls, vous le savez ?

Ils tournèrent alors la tête vers Artémis qui leur était totalement sortie de la tête. Ses pommettes semblaient prêtes à prendre feu tellement elle rougissait.

-Désolé sœurette ! S'excusa son double. On va te laisser, d'accord ?

Et, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ladite "sœurette", ils filèrent tous deux achever ce qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer avant qu'on ne les stoppe deux fois.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<br>**


End file.
